During the Titan's Curse
by war is intresting 123445
Summary: You know Percy Jackson. But do you know Ryan Rider and his friends. Well his three friends go on  quest with 3 other demigods. It's the first time two uests have happened at the same time. Ryan wonders where his nebors Percy and Annabeth are...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I really hate demon bats

**Ryan's POV**

Okay look. I speak from expirence, demonic bats can really mess with your day, I'm moving to fast though. Here's the story. It was the last day of school before winter break and I was pumped. I mean a ADHD, dislexic, and Ancient Greek speaking four-teen year old can olny hope for this. My name is Ryan Rider by the way, my dad's name is Tom Rider, a military historian , and my mom is Athena. Yeah, I know what your are thinking, '_Ins't Athena a myth, along with the other gods?'_ Yeah well news flash thier not.

Any way back to my day. It was 5:30 am in Manhattan and I was reading my favorite book '_Extreme War_'**[A/N If I get 3 reviews on this I will put all the chapters in a Authors Note:]]** I know sounds awesome right! Well right when I was reading a passage about Thermpalye my dad knocked on my door. I groaned, got dressed in jeans, a long seleved shirt with the words- 'Marines Semper Fi.' and a hat reading- 'USMC.' and my black coat. I guess I should explain about all the Marine stuff. My dad is a big historian, but before he became a professer he fought in Nam with the 2nd. Plus the fact that my mom is Athena, it kinda runs in the family.

Any way I walked through the snow towards the bus stop rubbing my belt which is also is my sheath, it is completely invisable to mortals. At the bus stop waiting where my two best friends- Jamie Rogers and Dutch Gerant were waiting. Jamie is fourteen and has jet black hair and sea green eyes. She was wearing a coat,sweat pants, and a green long-sleved shirt. Dutch has olive colored skin, dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black everthing and his shrit read-'_It's olny illegal if you get caught._' They were demigods like me. Jamie, a daughter of Posiden and Dutch, a son of Hades. My two other friends,[mortal sadly] Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase weren't their. ''Do you guys know where they are?'' They shook their heads. Before the bus arrived we talked about random stuff while waiting.

As we popped on the bus I swear I saw something black flash outside. I threw my hand towards my sheath, but in the same instance it vanished. I saw Dutch fingering with his skeleton ring which turned into a four foot long sword and Jamie was playing with a earring that turned into a dagger. My wepond of choice was a three foot long sword that was a gift from Zeus, we call it sparky.

When we finally arrived at school we walked into homeroom and started the day normal, was talking about preposianl phrases and I was listing intently, I new beging a son of Athena wasn't bad at all! After 45 mintues the bell rang and Jamie and Dutch woke up. ''Saved by the bell!'' shouted Dutch. We packed are books and moved to 2nd period and that's when I felt the chill in the air. We turned around and saw two bat demons.

We reacted almost instanly. Jamie brought her dagger and threw it at the first who vaporized instanly and me and Dutch gutted the second. We where congragulating ourselves on a job well done untill we saw all the students staring at us. ''Oh,hi.'' said Dutch and we ran out the door.

**Jamie's POV**

Ryan's stormy grey eyes and blond hair looked wild as we ran outside. ''What do we do now?'' asked Dutch. Ryan looked frustared and was about to say something then a blinding flash occured and I lost consuisnis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I meet three new friends

**Jamie's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was on the floor, the second I was in some sort of bulding, thrid I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over and saw Ryan snuggled next to me. His eyes suddenly flutterd open, we both stood staring at each other then...''AHHHH!''

Dutch peeled himself off the floor looked at us for about ten seconds and then smacked us hard and said, ''Will you shut up?'' and smacked us again for good mesuare. I heard snickring behind us and on the 1st bunk in the bulding sat a guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. We all looked at him and he said,''Rise and shine, I'm Blake Smith by the way.'' We introduced ourseleves to him. I asked, ''Where are we?'' He looked at me for a second and then said, ''Camp Half-Blood.''

**Dutch's POV**

Blake took us for a tour of Camp Half-Blood. We saw mini-sword fights and archers. He then lead us to the mess, which was probaly my favorite. After a quick breakfast, a centuar galloped over to us and said,''Kalos ithate sto stratopedo tou aimatos enos defterou.'' which I understood to be welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

He introduced himself as Chiron. He told us to come with him to the big house.

Inside were almost two identical looking 15 or 16 year olds. Chiron said,''This is John Hawkens-he pointed to the guy-and Brooke Bloomfield but we call her Brooklyn.'' They nodded curtly in our direction. ''What exactly are they here for?'' asked Ryan. ''Your quest of course if you accept it.'' Ryan looked shocked but sat back down. ''Hold on Chiron, first off how did we get here?'' I asked. ''We metomorphesd you into Posiden cabian to keep mortal police from finding you.''

''Ok second off, who's godly parent are the three people we just meet.''

''Demeter and Apollo,Apollo.''

''Alright then shoot our quest.''

''What do you know about the Oddessy?'' Ryan's hand imeaditly shot up, but Chiron pointed to me. ''Well I know 600 men tried to go home but Everyone except Odessues died.'' Chiron nodded and said to Ryan,''Can you recite some of the monsters?'' Ryan nodded and said,''The cyclops, the sireans, Scylla-''

Chiron cut him off,''Yes we need to worry about Scylla,have you any knowlege of the Titan War going on at the moment.'' We all nodded. ''Well as you might know Kronos want's the must powerful monsters on his side and Scylla, defintly a strong monster, would help his cause if she was free.''

''So he sent one of his officers,Alex Harris, and many monsters to free her, now we can't have her on his side. Imagine half-bloods getting picked off 6 at a time every 2 mintues.''

''So we need you to elimate Scylla before she can join Kronos and wreak havok.''

''So how do we get too her?'' asked Ryan. He said one word...''Oracle.''


End file.
